A quadrilateral in the plane has vertices $(1, 3)$, $(1, 1)$, $(2, 1)$ and $(2006, 2007)$. How many square units is the area of the quadrilateral?
Solution: The quadrilateral is shown below: [asy]
size(100);
defaultpen(linewidth(.8));
draw((1,1)--(2,1)--(10,10.1)--(1,3)--cycle);
draw((1,1)--(10,10.1),dashed);
label("$A$", (1,1), S);
label("$B$", (2,1), E);
label("$C$", (10,10.1), N);
label("$D$", (1,3), W);
[/asy] Divide the quadrilateral into two triangles with the dashed line. We will find the area of these two triangles separately. Since $AB$ is horizontal, the area of triangle $ABC$ is half the product of the length $AB$ multiplied by the length of the vertical altitude from $C$ to line $AB$, or $\frac{1\cdot2006}{2}=1003$. Since $AD$ is vertical, the area of triangle $ACD$ is half the product of the length $AD$ multiplied by the length of the horizontal altitude from $C$ to line $AD$, or $\frac{2\cdot2005}{2}=2005$. The area of the entire quadrilateral is $1003+2005=\boxed{3008}$ square units.